


What to Do When You Don't Know What to Do

by Avionic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's just catching feelings and sorta kinda fluff, Like a slow roast, M/M, Slow Burn, You know a sorta kinda unexpected date, during the break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionic/pseuds/Avionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata doesn't know how to spend his day, so he leaves the house in search of something to do, luckily a run in with a certain someone might just fix that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do When You Don't Know What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Hinata had a lot of ways he could have imagined spending his time off school for a two week long school-break.

For example, Hinata could have stayed cooped up at home on his bed, basking in the warmth of his sheets while catching up on missed episodes of his favourite shows.

Hinata could have also enrolled himself at a crash course tutoring program to better his grades, however this wasn't his own decision, this came from constant coaxing from his mother. Much to Hinata's dismay.

And an even more probable situation would have had him practicing volleyball on his own much like middle school.

And while practicing volleyball with his team might have been his most preferred activity of choice over the break.

They had to stay true to what the word was, a break.

Which means taking a rest from all stranious activities for the refreshment of one's mind and body.

Although Hinata's entirely sure that being away from Volleyball for the time being is rejuvinating his body.

He's not exactly set that it's doing well for his sanity.

Genuinely, there are more than a hundred ways that Hinata could have imagined to spend his two week break.

But looking at the taller man seated in the seat in front of him, taking a sip from his cup of coffee, Hinata is sure.

Sitting here in a cafe far from home in the middle of fall having coffee with Oikawa was definitely not one of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata is sure of wanting to leave the house for today, and though the comfort of his bed was certainly inviting, the boredom of having nothing to do for the entirety of the day was not.

Set on relieving his stultified state, Hinata takes a shower, hurries on a sweater and a coat, and leaves.

Japan around this time of the year isn't exactly what one would call forgiving. Sporting temperatures of as low as 10 degrees, finding yourself without the appropriate thermal wear could mean the worst for you.

Hinata finds that true as he steps on the platform for the train that will take to his desination for the day.

Taking notice of the people shivering from the cold, he stamps it in his mind to never be unprepared for harsh weather.

Hinata's itenirary for the day isn't so much a grand one. He's set to have an early lunch at his favourite cafe, maybe go a little shopping for some clothes, take a break and have some coffee. Have dinner at the night market, and go home feeling relaxed and rejuvinated.

And slightly poorer.

"The train is now arriving, please mind the gap."

Hinata prepares himself to board the train. Today was all about him, no boredom.

No unecessary interru—

"Chibi-chan?"

Hinata spins around on his heels. Although he's not exactly sure at what he spins around at, whether it was the familiar nickname, or the familiar voice.

His eyes fixate on the figure infront of him, and as he takes in exactly who it was that was in front of him.

He's no longer sure if today will be a stress-free day.

"Ah, Daio-sama! Good morning." Hinata curtly bows in respect to the senior in front of him.

Oikawa takes two large steps forward and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

Hinata's not exactly sure why, but he's thankful for the warmth.

"Are you getting on this train, too?" Oikawa questions, looking at Hinata hopingly.

And while Hinata wanted to answer that no, he was not in-fact getting on this train, that he was not on the northbound platform with a visible train ticket, that he was definitely just there to kill the time and look like he was travelling, all Hinata managed to croak out was,

"Yes." Hinata answers, ever so uncharacteristically lacking in enthusiasm."

"Ah, Chibi-chan, why the long face?" Oikawa spins Hinata around and pushes him towards the train. "Walk a little faster, Sho-chan." Hinata makes a face at the new nickname. "We might miss our train, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Oikawa cheerfully states as the two boy enter the train.

The train isn't exactly jampacked. Although you would think that a Japanese line at 8:15 in the morning would be full of commuters and salary-men heading off to grind for the day.

Instead, the train was sparsely populated.

Oikawa looks around for two seats, well rather, he looks around for which two seats he feels like taking, due to the abundance of empty seats, and grabs Hinata by the hand and pulls him to sit next to him.

His choice, next to the door.

"Of all the available seats?" Hinata murmurs. "You chose the one next to the door." He raises an eyebrow.

"Aww, Chibi-chan." Oikawa ruffles Hinata's hair affectionately and Hinata pouts. "Don't fuss over about where we seat." Oikawa offers the smaller boy a small smile. "It's just a seat." Oikawa winks.

Hinata thinks that, "no", He's not fussing about the seat too much. In fact. He doesn't care so much as to where he actually sits.

Hinata does think that he's fussing over who in fact is sitting next to him.

And truth be told, Hinata was never much of a liar. In fact, middle school was harsh on him, for always telling the truth.

People always percieve individuals who always tell the truth as mean sapiens. That's not the case with Hinata. He just has no control over his emotions.

Sure he's lovable and he's this vision of a perpetual ball of sunshine. But really that's just the way he is.

A boy ran by his emotions.

And in this moment he's annoyed. He doesn't know why he'a annoyed. He just is. Hinata doesn't hate Oikawa, no. Matter of fact is it's quite the opposite.

Hinata does in fact admire Oikawa.

For Hinata, there's not much that can be paralled to Oikawa's amazing skills in volleyball, and Hinata admires that.

But maybe that's what annoys him, Hinata thinks. That no one can be paralled to the Grand King. Not even him.

But that's something he's gonna sort out a different day.

Today he needs to make the most out of his day with a certain Brown haired setter next to him, and oh was he going to be in for quite the ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The journey by train takes approximately thirty-five minutes, and in those little fractions of time, Hinata finds out why Oikawa has decided to claim him as his companion for the day.

"So you're happy that...." Hinata tries to find the appropriate words to say "...you actually saw me today?" Hinata furrows his eyebrows together in a questioning look.

"Of course, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa laughs. "Why wouldn't I be?" Hinata notices Oikawa's tone sings song.

Oikawa places an arm around Hinata which takes the latter off-guard. But he eventually leans into the friendly gesture and resumes the conversation.

"Well, for one, don't you hate me?" Oikawa looks at Hinata mouth agape.

Then he chuckles.

And it's a sweet little noise that Hinata makes in response to that chuckle that makes Oikawa's heart flutter in the slightest, totally ignoring that the chuckle had added the slightest red tint to his face.

"Hate is such a strong word." Oikawa snorts. "I would say dislike." Oikawa sticks his tongue out to the younger boy, and Hinata has to think twice that this setter was two years older than him.

"Don't take this wrong way." Hinata begins. "But why are you here?" Hinata questions.

"Oh right." Oikawa chuckles. Oikawa takes in a deep breath and let's out a long sigh. A long sigh that's caught somewhere in between relief and disappointment.

"Iwa-chan blew me off to go on a date with a girl from his class." Oikawa states, albeit bitterness laced in his tone."

"And I really couldn't do anything because he's my best friend, so I supported him." Oikawa lets out an exasperated sigh and rubs his temples. "And so I let him go." Oikawa continues.

"But I really needed to go to the shopping plaza to get some new clothes and run a few errands." Oikawa looks at Hinata and says. "So I wasn't really looking forward on doing errands alone, and I hate being alone, so when I saw you.." Oikawa takes a prolonged sigh and fixates his gaze on Hinata. "I was happy and thought maybe I could drag you along." Oikawa smiles.

"And now we're here." Hinata says.

"And now we're here." Oikawa reiterates just as the train pulls into the station.

The two boys stand up in tow. Both get their respective tickets from their wallets and exit the train.

They make their way past mazes of people and out the gates and into the busy street below.

"Well." Hinata says in thought. "I may not be your best friend." Hinata smiles. "And I may not be Iwaizumi-san." Hinata sings. 

"But." Hinata states.

"But?" and Oikawa reiterates.

"I promise that I'll be the best companion you'll have for the day." Hinata smiles and gives Oikawa a thumbs up.

Oikawa doesn't exactly know what emotion crossed his heart at the time. But Oikawa was sure that it was warm, and it made him feel fuzzy.

But Oikawa was sure that he liked that emotion.

And Oikawa was sure that the boy in front of him is radiating like the sun of a distant galaxy. 

His galaxy.

"Funny that this sprung up from agreeing to accompany me for the day." Oikawa thinks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oikawa Tooru is full of surprises."

This is what Hinata thinks as they make run around the first stretch of stores in Oikawa's hit list.

Hinata had thought that Oikawa's errands meant running things to and fro for his mother.

But Oikawa's errands actually meant hopping from store to store, in search of the best things Oikawa could buy for his buck.

Hinata likes that he gets to see the setter in a different light, he's much more approachable now that he isn't on the other side of the court.

Hinata has no reason to feel as inferior as they would be on the battling ground.

In regular clothes on a crowded Japanese street, Oikawa Tooru was not the Grand King.

Oikawa Tooru was just another human being trying to make the most out of his teenage life.

Hinata smiles as he takes joy in that little fact.

"I'm getting bored." Oikawa says.

"Let's enter this store." Oikawa gleams, flashing a bright smile in Hinata's direction.

"TOPMAN?" Hinata raises an eyebrow higher than the other. "Of all the stores, you could have possibly picked." Hinata sighs. "You chose TOPMAN?" Hinata snorts.

"Yes, why?" Oikawa fumbles over in confusion. "Do you have a problem with this store?" Oikawa asks, genuinely confused.

Oikawa's not exactly sure why Hinata doesn't like the store, or at least well, seems to dislike the store.

Oikawa personally loves it. They have great styles, prices aren't exactly the cheapest, but the clothes make for excellent wear.

Hinata's dilemma on the other hand, isn't as much as hating the store's products. Truth be told, Hinata likes the shop.

But Hinata can't find the words to say, that "No, due to my small stature, practically 99% of the items in that store do not fit me." and Hinata has to mentally slap himself for saying that out loud.

Oikawa looks at the younger boy, then he blinks, and then he blinks again.

Oikawa has an idea.

Slowly, Oikawa starts to laugh, much to Hinata's present dismay, hunches over, walks closer to the Ginger lad, and has to stop himself from pinching Hinata's cheeks.

"God, Chibi-chan." Oikawa rubs the small tears away from the corner of his eyes. "You really are the cutest." Oikawa says as pulls on the shorter boy's arm.

Hinata blushes at the older setter's words.

"C-cute?" Hinata stutters out. Oikawa looks at him and smiles.

"I'll tell you what." Oikawa's eyes sparkle at the thought of a splendid idea.

"If I can find a single item that fits you and suits you." Oikawa says. "I get a kiss from you."

Hinata's eyes gaze wide at the setter's demand. "And if you can't?" comes Hinata's tiny response.

Oikawa scrunches his nose up in thought.

Oikawa brings back down his gaze and fixates it on the younger lad.

"Then I pay for your lunch." Oikawa smiles.

"Deal." Hinata states.

"Deal." Oikawa beams in agreement.

And with that the two boys enter the store and let the little game begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They stay in that store for thirty minutes, both trying on clothes, and exchanging compliments and teases among the choruses of Hinata's "I told you so." and Oikawa's "Just you wait."

And as Hinata walks around to the back of store where he's pretty sure he hasn't looked at before.

His eyes fixate on a white sweater.

It's not too big and Hinata decides to try it on.

He walks out and looks for Oikawa, who's frantically looking at shirts that Hinata could wear as well holding the clothes that's he's going to buy for himself on the other arm.

"Oikawa-san." Hinata chimes and Oikawa turns around to look at him.

Oikawa doesn't understand what's so different.

Hinata's just wearing a white sweater, and sure it's fluffly and it looks cute on him as any other piece of clothing does.

But.

Oikawa doesn't understand why he's staring wide-eyed at the little shrimp in front of him.

Oikawa doesn't understand why he's feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

And Hinata's not blind to it all, so as he feels the burning gaze of Oikawa on him, well, he can't help but blush as well.

"Oikawa-san. You lose." Comes Hinata's shy remark.

Oikawa couldn't agree more.

"Yeah." He smiles. "I lose."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's a little past two in the afternoon when the two boys decide to find a place to dine.

Both are exhausted from the tremendous amounts of walking and shopping and bag hauling they've done the entire day.

And without food to digest, they can definitely feel the heavy weight of exhaustion creeping up on them.

"You really bought a lot of stuff, back there huh?" Hinata asks, looking at Oikawa, pointing at the bags in his hands.

Which in comparison to the two bags Hinata holds in his other hand, is quite the lot.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Oikawa laughs.

"I'm really hungry." Hinata says just as his stomach begins to grumble.

Oikawa was about to suggest a restaurant when Hinata decided to grab his arm and lead him into one.

"Let's eat here." Hinata states excitedly. "This is one of my favourite restaurants." Hinata beams.

It's a quaint little diner as it is, there's barely enough seating for twenty people at a time, but it's a cute, endearing pastel layout and motif that sets the restaurant's welcoming tone.

"Table for two, please." Oikawa motions to the waiter, putting up his two fingers, as the waiter replies with a "Right this way." And leads them to a seat by the window.

The restaurant is relatively empty. With the time almost transitioning to the late afternoon, most people have probably already eaten.

Oikawa pulls out the chair and gestures for Hinata to take a seat.

Hinata smiles and says, "Thank you." Hinata feels a blush creep up his cheeks.

The two settle in and the waiter comes to take their orders, and when he finishes, he leaves the two alone to talk.

"So." Oikawa begins.

"So." Hinata replies.

The two are looking at each other from opposite ends of the table, and Hinata smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Oikawa beams.

"It's just." Hinata looks down, as he fiddles around with his fingers.

Hinata is shy, well, for one, he definitely did not expect that he would definitely enjoy today.

"I enjoyed myself today."

Hinata's declaration makes Oikawa perk up ever so gloriously, the sides of lips curl up to form a smile.

And it's a smile that Hinata has seen numerous times, but this time, he's elated in the fact that that smile is meant for him.

"So did I." Oikawa states and Hinata giggles, and for the umpteenth time that day, Oikawa's heart flutters.

"You definitely kept your promise, Chibi-chan." Oikawa thinks.

"You were the best companion I could have had for today."

The food arrives and both eat in silence, somewhat awkward, somewhat comfortable.

Both boys taking a bite of their meals and stealing glances at the other in the hopes that the other wouldn't notice.

They do.

They do notice the other stealing glances and it sets both of the boy's cheeks aflame.

Oikawa notes that Hinata's cheeks redden as bright as his hair.

He finds it endearing.

The two finish their meals and pay the bill, which of course Oikawa payed, much to Hinata's insistence.

"I'm older." Oikawa states, matter-of-factly. "Let me pay."

It's such a simple gesture, but for some reason, it elates Hinata so much.

Too much.

Oikawa gives back the check, and both boys exit the restaurant.

They're standing outside next to a street lamp. It's just a little after four in the afternoon.

Hinata decides that it's time for him to go home.

"I have to go—"

Hinata is cut off by Oikawa handing him over a fairly sized grey bag.

"Stay." Oikawa begs. "With me."

Hinata looks at the bag and finds the words "TOPMAN" imprinted on the side of the bag.

Hinata looks at the older boy, confusion plastered all over his face. "What is this?"

"Open it." Oikawa replies. So Hinata does as he's told, and Hinata's eyes widen.

Inside is the white sweater, the very same one that Hinata picked up and put back down.

Hinata's at a loss for words, he's looking back and forth between the sweater and Oikawa.

"You didn't have to." Hinata stutters out. "I—"

Oikawa cuts him off again.

"I wanted to." Oikawa confesses.

"Can I tell you something, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asks.

Hinata nods.

"I.. like you." Oikawa shyly declares.

Hinata's cheeks turn the brightest shade of red, and Oikawa's not sure if he can handle just how adorable Hinata is in this moment.

"What? You? Huh. Me?" Hinata splutters.

"You like me?" Hinata asks with eyes looking nervously at the ground.

With a shaky breath as he runs his fingers through his hair Oikawa begins to speak. "I didn't know what I felt until today."

They look at each other as the gap between them gets larger.

"I understand that this is quite a lot for yoh to take, so I can go if you want." Oikawa says as he turns around and moves further.

"Oikawa!" Hinata blurts.

Oikawa stops in his track and turns around to face the younger boy once again.

"You never really asked me what I wanted from the bet if you lost!" Hinata says short of breath and Oikawa smiles.

"Oh? And what is that?" Oikawa asks.

"I want a kiss!"

Oikawa blinks and tries to process exactly what Hinata said, and by the looks of the shocked expression on Hinata's face, it seems, Hinata is trying to process what has just escaped his lips as well.

"Well that can be arranged."

Oikawa drops the bags from his arms, and makes his way back to Hinata and closes the gap between them.

He cups old of Hinata's cheeks and dips his head and captures Hinata's lips.

The soft feeling of Hinata's lips against his is enough to make him melt. Heck, it's one of the best feelings in the world.

His lips slide gracefully into place against Hinata's soft lips, repeating the motion as Hinata releases a soft gasp.

Oikawa pulls away.

"How was that kiss for you?" Oikawa asks a flustered and slightly embarassed Hinata.

"I like you too." comes Hinata's curt reply.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Oikawa states. "Coffee then?" Oikawa gestures and Hinata nods.

Genuinely, there are more than a hundred ways that Hinata could have imagined to spend his two week break.

But looking at the taller man seated in front of him, taking a sip from his cup of coffee, Hinata is sure.

Sitting here in a cafe far from home in the middle of fall having coffee with Oikawa was definitely not one of them.

Because Hinata couldn't have imagined this scenario to spend his break.

But truly;

There was no other way Hinata could have best spent this day of his break on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts hahaha. Didn't I tell you this was a slow roast?


End file.
